


Waking up

by Chocabel



Series: Tales from the Durmann household [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, a little competition, and SMUT, sap again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocabel/pseuds/Chocabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set right after "Coming home". The boys wake up the morning after Jonas' return from the game against Wolfsberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpleandpure22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/gifts).



> Dear simpleandpure22, this one's for you. You love Durmann so much (and I really enjoy our conversations about them) and you wanted a bit of fluff and a bit of smut. While I was totally up for some cuddling and sweet lovemaking, the boys wanted something else. And who am I to deny them anything ;). I hope you like this one as well!
> 
> This is not proof-read but I needed to get it out of my system to be able to focus on some other things *lol*. So please let me know if there are any bigger mistakes and I'll fix them. As usual, this only happened in my head.
> 
> Also, I'd love love love to know what you think :).

Jonas wakes up from the feeling of soft fingertips drawing random patterns on the skin of his back. The soft touches ghost over his shoulder blades, slowly crawling up to his hairline, gently fondling the short hair.

Jonas wants to purr like a kitten and his lips pull up into a happy smile against Erik's chest. He knows Erik can feel his movement and only a second later, warm lips touch his ear. „Good morning champ“ Erik's voice whispers and Jonas feels goosebumps spreading all over his body. Erik's closeness never fails to do that to him. 

With his eyes still closed, he pulls back a little and tilts his head up for his rightful good morning kiss. He hears Erik's low chuckle before his boyfriend brings their lips together. It's warm and soft and home and Jonas feels the same wave of happiness he felt last night.

They trade sweet, chaste kisses and when Jonas finally breaks their contact and opens his eyes, he looks straight into Erik's. They shine at him, and the warmth and affection in them take his breath away. God, he loves this man so much!

He brings his hand up to Erik's face and traces his features, burning them into his memory. His fingers wander over Erik's brows down over the bridge of his nose. He re-draws the form of Erik's lips, marvelling at their fullness, before he wanders up over his cheek bones to his eyes which close under his caress.

Jonas pushes himself up onto his forearm, studying the relaxed face of his boyfriend before he leans down again to press featherlight kisses on his closed eyelids. His mouth trails over Erik's face, trying to press the love he feels for him into his skin. 

He feels Erik's content sigh more than he hears it and before he can react, Erik's arms are around him, and he pulls him down onto himself, rolling over onto his back. His laughter, bright and carefree, echoes through the room and Jonas thinks he'd burst from happiness if Erik didn't hold him so tight. 

He wants this. Everyday, always. Whatever it is, everything with Erik. He wants the first thing to see each morning to be the blue-greenish eyes sparkling up at him right now, wants the first thing to feel each morning to be Erik's smooth skin flush against his and the first thing to smell to be the mixture of the last traces of Erik's aftershave from the previous day and his own scent.

Their gazes lock and Erik's laughter fades, dying down to a playful smile around his lips, before his hands come up to Jonas' face, determinedly pulling him in again for another kiss, one that isn't chaste at all. Erik licks into his mouth and Jonas meets his tongue halfway. 

They duell playfully until Erik bites deftly into Jonas' lower lip. „Ouch“ he jerks back, „that hurt“ he complains half-serious, half-joking. Erik just laughs and draws him close again. His lips close around Jonas' earlobe. 

„You were so good yesterday“ he tells him in between soft nibbling and sharp nips. „I was so proud of you and I wish I'd been there to celebrate with you“. Jonas shudders under the delicate sensations coursing through his body and he lets himself be rolled over only too willingly. 

Erik's legs slip between his own and Jonas hisses when their groins meet. He's half-hard and happy to feel that Erik isn't faring any better. His hips thrust upwards almost on their own account, desperate for more friction and contact. 

They gind against each other and Jonas can feel his heartbeat quicken under his growing pleasure when... „you will come first“. Erik's voice startles him out of his haze and he looks at his boyfriend diesbelievingly. „Seriously, Erik?“. Erik grins down at him and nods, pushing his hands into Jonas' briefs at the same time. 

An inarticulate sound rips from Jonas' throat at the touch and his body arches into it. „See?“ Erik's voice whispers close to his ear „you're so horny already, so needy for me.“ He trails off, eyes scanning Jonas' every reaction and Jonas can see the competitive gleam in Erik's eyes when his traitorous body responds happily. 

It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to give in to his body's demand to just let Erik go on with his ministrations but that was clearly a challenge and some stubborn part of Jonas is not willing to let it go unanswered. 

Erik yelps surprised when Jonas puts his arms around him and rolls them around until they lie on their sides again, faces so close their noses are almost touching. Jonas' hands come up, firmly cupping Erik's face and pulling him in for a downright dirty kiss that has Erik moaning in his mouth and his hand stilling in Jonas' briefs.

„Challenge accepted“ Jonas purrs and then he reaches for Erik's underpants, pushing them down his boyfriend's legs unceremoniously until Erik can kick them off. His boyfriend reciprocates and Jonas sighs relieved when the tightness around his cock disappears.

Erik's hands are back on him in a flash and, this time, Jonas reacts. Their eyes lock while their hands move over each other, both using every ounce of knowledge they have of the other's body.

It's a heady mess of stroking, pulling, fondling and light scratching. Their increasingly ragged breathing fills the air as they rile each other up more and more, dicks starting to leak, pupils dilating by the rush of desire coursing through them. 

Jonas almost loses it when Erik moves in, his lips closing over his earlobe again. The gentle pressure, accompanied by soft, wet tongue swipes makes him shudder and he is almost ready to admit defeat and surrender to his body's pushing, when Erik whispers „got you“. The slightly mocking voice raises his defiance and, once again, he wills his body to hold back.

„You wish“. He's breathless, his voice not as steady as he would like but there's no way he's losing their little game. And if Erik wants to play dirty, well, he's not backing down. He tries to tune his feelings out, stubbornly wills the hot waves coursing through his body to subside for a little bit more.

His fingers strengthen their grip around Erik's cock, applying exactly the amount of pressure his boyfriend prefers. His lips latch onto the spot directly below Erik's ear, sucking the soft skin into his mouth, knowing perfectly well that this never fails to drive him crazy. He feels Erik's breath hitch and his hips stutter. 

That's when Jonas goes for the kill. He turns his hand, fingertips gently grazing Erik's balls before he slides back up, his slick palm gliding over the head of Erik's cock in a turning motion. That's it. Erik's hand on him stills and his body seizes up and then he's relasing himself over Jonas' hand.

Jonas let's go of the soft skin between his lips and Erik buries his face in Jonas' neck in a jerking motion, teeth digging not so gently into his skin while the remnants of his helpless whimpers vibrate through Jonas' body. Jonas gently strokes Erik through his climax, doesn't stop until he feels his cock soften. 

After wiping his hand on the bed sheet, he pulls Erik closer, gently stroking over his back and flanks, listening to his irregular breathing calming down slowly. Finally, Erik scoots back and lifts his head to look at him. 

„You cheated“. Erik tries to scowl at him but there is no edge in his voice and the content glow in his eyes betrays him. He rather looks like a fed and petted puppy, Jonas thinks, and can't suppress the twitch of the corners of his mouth at the thought.

Before he can answer, the soft yet constant pressure of Erik's hand that has started to palm him again, makes him moan. Erik grins at him knowingly and scoots down on his body, pushing him on his back at the same time. 

Jonas has barely time to register what will happen, before Erik's mouth closes around him, tight and hot, and Jonas' suppressed arousal flares up again within the blink of an eye. He only manages to clench his fists into the sheets to have a least some semblance of stability before he surrenders to the irresistable force of his orgasm pulling his body along with it, subjecting his muscles to repeated convulsions while he cries out Erik's name. 

When he's able to open his eyes, Erik lies next to him again, smiling happily at him and Jonas moves towards him. Erik meets him halfway, their lips finding each other. The kiss is lingering, soothing and Jonas loves the faint taste of himself in Erik's mouth. 

„I love you“ Erik murmurs against his lips once they break the kiss. „I love you, too“. Jonas gently drags his lips along Erik's jawline before he props himself up, looking down at Erik with a pondering gaze, „but...“. 

„But?“ Erik's voice sounds idignant and Jonas can't stop the grin spreading over his face. „...but I am really hungry now. And since you came first....“ he trails off and Erik pulls the covers over his face, giving a pitiful wail, which doesn't bother Jonas at all. „..you will get up now and spoil me with an ample breakfast in bed with all my favourite things“.

He flops back down and pulls the cover from Erik's face, smugly grinning at him. Erik tries one last time, directing his best puppy eyes at Jonas. „Joniiiiiii, pleeeaase...“. „Nope“ Jonas cuts him off cheerfully. He places a short peck on the tip of Erik's nose before shoving his boyfriend to the edge of the bed, „get out“. 

Erik trudges off grudgingly, grabbing his sweatpants on the way out. When he's out, Jonas snuggles back into the covers with a happy sigh. Could his life be any better?


End file.
